Doppleganger
'Doppleganger Archetype' Skill Points per level: '''2 + Int Modifier '''Hit Dice Per Level: 1d10 Attack Bonus: Fast Fortitude Save: Fast Reflex Save: Fast Willpower Save: Slow 'Training:' Improved Shape Alteration Prerequisite: ability to use polymorph, alter self, or similar ability at will Benefit: '''You may keep a number of temporarily memorized forms equal to 1/2 your character level. These forms are lost if not used within the year. You may assume any memorized form as a swift action. '''Body Weaponry Prerequisite: Improved Shape Alteration Benefit: the Doppleganger may form parts of their body into weapons. The weapon is considered a natural weapon, and deals 1d4 damage. this increases to 1d6 at lvl 5, 1d8 at lvl 10, 1d10 at lvl 15, and 1d12 at lvl 20 They may only have a number of body weaponry attacks equal to the number of hands they have. This ability may be used with More Dakka Function from Form Prerequisite: Body Weaponry, lvl 5 Benefit: The Doppleganger deals additional damage with any weapon formed with body weaponry. The additional damage equals their character level if direct damage, or 1/5th their character level if it is ability damage. The type of damage depends on the biological base for the creature. Examples. Carbon based life forms deal additional slashing damage due to carbons structural form. Silicon based life forms deal aditional electricity damage due to conductivty. Phospohorus based life forms deal fire damage due to ignition in contact with air Mercury based life forms deal wisdom damage due to mercury poisoning Uranium based life forms deal constitution damage due to radiation poisoning Vicious Wounds Prerequisite: Function from Form Benefit: '''The doppleganger learns how to twist his weapons in the enemies bodies, causing grievious wounds. The wounds deal bleed damage equal to 1+1/6 levels '''Many Faces Prerequisite: Improved Shape Alteration, lvl 5 Benefit: The doppleganger learns to perfectly mimic the targets manerisms as well as physical features. They gain +10 to any bluff, intimidate, or diplomacy when attempting to impersonate the target. This bonus lasts a number of days equal to the dopplegangers character level. Memory Memorization Prerequisite: Many Forms, lvl 10 Benefit: '''When the doppleganger attempts to memorize a targets features, they may also attempt to memorize recent memories. The target makes a will save, DC 10+int modifier+ 1/2 dopplegangers character level, if they fail, the can recall facts known to the target pertaining to the last few days. the number of days is equal to twice their character level. They may also pick a single skill the target had ranks in, and gain a number of ranks equal to either their character level or the targets - 2 whichever is lower. These memories fade with time spent out of the form. For each day spent out of the form, they lose 1 rank. When all ranks are gone, they lose any copied memories. They may only have ranks in one skill at a time. '''Complete personality copy Prerequisite: Memory Memorization, lvl 15 Benefit: '''If the doppleganger maintains his touh while memorizing for a full round, he gains a full year of memories with a failed will save. he may also continue his hold, seeking to gain further memories. Each round, the target makes a new will save. if they fail, the doppleganger gets another year of memories from the target. This may continue until the target makes a save, rolls a natural 20 ont he save, or the doppleganger has all the memories all the way back to birth. They may copy ranks from two skills at a time. '''Implant Prerequisite: Improved Shape Alteration Benefit: You can absorb any object that you could pick up and carry with one hand. this item may be used as if it was in your hand, but cannot be disarmed, nor may it be attacked seperatly from you. Flowing Form Prerequisite: Implant Benefit: You can change your body into inanimate objects. By spending a hero point, You can pretend to be a section of wall, or mimic a chair, including hardness, for up to one minute per character level. This mimicry cannot be detected through natural sight. More Dakka You can fire weapons that are implanted in your body Prerequisite: '''Flowing Form '''Benefit: After Implanting weapons into your body, you may spend a hero point to fire not only any weapon in your hands, but additional weapons as i you had additional hands, a total extra of 1 per 5 character levels, and act as if you had the multiattack, improved multiattack, and greater multiattack feats (assuming you qualify for their base attack pre requisite) This ability lasts for one round. Category:Archetype